Himawari - Mother of Darkness
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: It was thought that Alice Eve was the Mother of Darkness and the founder of the chaotic Bloodline. That information was false, the mother of darkness created the chaotic bloodline nearly a thousand years ago, the woman who created it was Alice's mother. Not much is known about this woman and those who do know have been sworn to secrecy. This is her story… Naru/Itachi Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Himawari* Hatake Uzumaki was her name. A 14 year-old child of noble blood but treated like the demon that was sealed inside her, this is the story of the Mother of Darkness.

* * *

Flashback 2 yrs

_Pain; that is all Himawari could feel inside her chest, the kunai dug deep into her right lung. She was going to drown in her own blood and no one would be able to hear her gargled screams. Where was her nii-san Kakashi? Had he abandoned her like everyone else she thought as he lungs filled to the brim, it would be her last thought._

_Inside Himawari's mind_

_Water everywhere all she saw was water and a girl who looked like older version of herself, however this one looked had red eyes with a three pointed shuriken instead of a pupil, her shoulder-length blonde hair had black and red streaks as it framed her heart shaped face, she was a foot taller and had a more womanly build, in all she was a goddess in Himawari's eyes._

"_Who are you?" Himawari asked._

"_Child who I am does not matter right now, the real question is do you wish to live?" asked the woman._

"_Y-es, I want to live" replied Himawari._

"_Why so you can be the same way you were before, so you can be in this predicament again?" the woman asked._

"_No I don't want to be hokage anymore, I see that now. I can't make anyone like or respect me, I'll be who I want to be, the best damn kunoichi that the elemental nations has ever and will ever see" said Himawari._

_The woman smiled, 'yes we will' the woman thought before Himawari disappeared into the world of consciousness._

"_You hear that Kurama-nii?" asked the Woman._

"_Yeah I did kit, go ahead and merge" said Kurama, the big assed Nine-tailed fox._

Flashback over

Warm, was the sensation Himawari felt, she opened her blue eyes to a grey ceiling with a crescent moon in the middle. She knew immediately where she was, it was her Kas- nii's room and she was in his bed, she got up out of bed and noticed that she was in one of her nightgowns that Kakashi had bought for her , where was he. She got out of bed and searched the apartment and found Kakashi staring at a picture of the fourth Hokage, and three children on the wall, Kakashi had told her about the Fourth being his sensei and his teammates Obito and Rin. She wondered why he would look at the picture each time something bad had happened to her but always got distracted by something else.

"Kashi-nii, a-are you okay?" she asked him.

Kakashi turned around the see his favorite little sister up and about but realized that she had changed in those four hours she was unconscious for(apply woman from flashback and subtract six years) she had black and red streaks and her face was more angled, now Kakakshi wouldn't look at Himawari that way but he noticed her clothing a lot tighter on her frame.

"Hima-chan, are you alright, you look…. well different" he said.

Himawari looked at him funny but then went into the bathroom and looked at herself "I look just like that woman" she said.

"What woman Hima-chan?" asked Kakashi.

"The woman who gave me another chance at life" said Himawari.

Kakashi's eyes widened, 'damn she merged' he thought.

Kakashi knew of the Uzumaki bloodline, he had to know this was his little sister and he had to know all the important things to keep her safe. Her bloodline was called blood driver, a bloodline in which the user's inner demon merged with it host, it only happened in either a life-threatening situation.

Over the last two years as an ANBU Kakashi had a lot more missions to do than a normal ninja and had taken 12 years to take care of Himawari as an S-rank mission.

Himawari went through a few more changes, as a result of her blood driver she was mistaken by the elders to have the Mangenkyo sharingan but the Hokage, bless his old heart shot them down immediately and explained to them and Himawari what it was (insert chibi hiruzen with AK-47 mowing down civilian council with big ol kool-aid smile). He had also explained to her about her parents and how she was of noble blood, she still didn't give a fuck; she didn't care if her parents were dirt poor, they were in a better place and she'd still be the kick-ass Kunoichi, Hokage or no Hokage she didn't care.

We find Himawari being ogled at by the boys at the academy, because of her bloodline she was an early bloomer so her asset were rather developed but not overly developed. There was this one boy however that constantly glared at her, his name was Sasuke Uchiha, the last besides his mother Mikoto and older brother Itachi after their cousin Shisui went crazy with his mangenkyo sharingan and burned the compound to the ground, It was a really good thing they had gone to the movies that day. Himawari was the center of hatred with all the girls in her class besides Hinata Hyuuga, the quiet mouse of the class. The reason being that their Sasuke-kun was always looking at Himawari instead of them, two of them were particularly angry with her, their names were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura was the daughter of Lily Haruno, the head if the civilian council. Lily took care of Himawari when Kakashi would have to go out. Himawari and Sakura used to be the best of friends until the incident two years ago. Ino didn't like Himawari from start however, no matter what her father Inoichi told her to give Himawari a chance Ino just didn't like her and didn't know why.

Kiba Inuzuka, was a boy in her class whose clan had an affinity with dogs, was one of her closest friends along with Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi along with two upperclassmen name Rock Lee and Tenten.

Himawari hates the Academy, Why you it ask? She hates it because they aare learning the same things Kakashi had taught her, so here she was with 'scarface sensei' learning how to be a ninja.

A year later at the Hokage's office three jonin was arguing about a special individual being in their team.

"What do you mean you want Himawari on your team, I want her on my team" said a familiar silver haired jonin to a red eyed jonin.

"Exactly what I said, I want her in my team is there a problem?" asked the woman.

"Of course there is Kurenai, Kiba is on that team, and we all know about Kiba's impulsiveness when it comes to Himawari. Damn near pulled his arm off the last time he tried to be spontaneous" said Kakashi.

"Well he does have a point Kurenai" said a rather hairy jonin.

"Shut up Asuma" said Kurenai.

"Hey don't get mad at him because Kiba decided to be a pervert and got a well-deserved ass kicking" said Kakashi.

"Well you're one to talk Mr. I wanna read porn in public" said Kurenai.

"Well I know my limits and I don't try to shove my hand up someone's shirt" said Kakashi.

"Well she shouldn't have been leading him on" said Kurenai.

"She always acts that way, it's not my fault that Kiba is obsessed with her" said Kakashi.

Asuma who was told to shut up was currently chatting to his father Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage about Himawari and how she would be a good influence on a certain Hebi-kunoichi.

"Alright I have decided that since you two won't stop you bickering that I will listen to Asuma's advice about assigning Anko Mitarashi as Himiwari's jonin sensei" said Hiruzen.

Kakashi and Kurenai didn't take it that well and gave Asuma the evil eyes, or eye for Kakashi.

"What? Anko's Himawari's definition of badass kunoichi" said Asuma "and besides she already kinda acts like her anyways so we might as well embrace it".

Asuma's screams were a heard all over the village that day.

* * *

*Himawari- Sunflower


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I've got some good news, summer school is over and I can devote more of my time to what I want to do, but I've also got some bad news, Rachel was in a car accident and blacked out and should wake up in about a month and a half, but I'm hoping she'll wake up sooner so with that, the rate in which I update will most likely become less frequent than it already is. Rest assured she's in no real danger, she's blacked out many times before, well enough about my problems-**

* * *

_A year later at the Hokage's office three jonin was arguing about a special individual being in their team._

"_What do you mean you want Himawari on your team, I want her on my team" said a familiar silver haired jonin to a red eyed jonin._

"_Exactly what I said, I want her in my team is there a problem?" asked the woman._

"_Of course there is Kurenai, Kiba is on that team, and we all know about Kiba's impulsiveness when it comes to Himawari. Damn near pulled his arm off the last time he tried to be spontaneous" said Kakashi._

"_Well he does have a point Kurenai" said a rather hairy jonin._

"_Shut up Asuma" said Kurenai._

"_Hey don't get mad at him because Kiba decided to be a pervert and got a well-deserved ass kicking" said Kakashi._

"_Well you're one to talk Mr. I wanna read porn in public" said Kurenai._

"_Well I know my limits and I don't try to shove my hand up someone's shirt" said Kakashi._

"_Well she shouldn't have been leading him on" said Kurenai._

"_She always acts that way, it's not my fault that Kiba is obsessed with her" said Kakashi._

_Asuma who was told to shut up was currently chatting to his father Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage about Himawari and how she would be a good influence on a certain Hebi-kunoichi. _

"_Alright I have decided that since you two won't stop you bickering that I will listen to Asuma's advice about assigning Anko Mitarashi as Himiwari's jonin sensei" said Hiruzen._

_Kakashi and Kurenai didn't take it that well and were currenty giving Asuma the evil eyes, or eye for Kakashi._

"_What? Anko's Himawari's definition of badass kunoichi" said Asuma "and besides she already kinda acts like her anyways so we might as well embrace it"._

_Asuma's screams were a heard all over the village that day._

* * *

Himawari loved looking at the moon for some reason it always made her feel at home. She was currently sitting atop the academy gazing at it, it would be her 16th (just so you know Himawari is two years older than the rest of her class) birthday tomorrow, her birthday was day she hated the most because it was the day she was almost killed by a person she considered an older sister, also because it was the same day she saw Kakashi cry, for as long as anyone had known Kakashi, only five people had seen him cry; her mother and father, Kakashi's two deceased teammates Obito and Rin and herself. Anyways he wasn't the only one looking at the moon

Uchiha compound

Itachi sat on the roof of his family's house gazing at the moon

"Tomorrow is Hima-chan's birthday, I wonder what I should get her" he thought.

Himawari was the only female in the village besides his mother and a few jonin in the village who either fawned over him or kissed his ass because he was an Uchiha, he didn't know why but he felt drawn to her for some reason, over the last few days she would just pop into his mind at the most arbitrary of times.

Back at the Academy rooftops

Himawari had fallen asleep; the moon also had that effect on her. If there was no moon in the sky she would go without sleep until the moon showed up again. Or if she drank something that Kakashi spiked with chamomile, (come on who can fight the awesomeness of chamomile). As she slept Kurama; the Kyuubi no Kitsune created a blanket of his chakra to keep her warm. Kurama wasn't evil, he's actually a very humble individual, and he was one of the spiritual embodiments of fire, the pheonixes and the two tailed being the others. He was also the guardian of Hi no kuni, he had explained to Himawari three years ago that he had attacked Konoha before and was under the control of Madara Uchiha and saved by Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki by having himself sealed into the latter and later Kushina Uzumaki; Himawari's mother, then again when Konoha was attacked by someone in a mask posing as Madara and ripped him out of Kushina. As a last request from herself and Minato Namikaze; Himawari's father and Yondaime Hokage was for Kurama to take care of their daughter and to make sure that her godfather Jiraiya didn't turn her into a female version of him.

* * *

A few hours later, Kakashi was currently searching the village for Himawari; he had just come home from a mission and realized that she wasn't in her room. Kakashi was currently near what wa left of the Uchiha compound when Itachi landed next to him.

"Hello Kakashi, what are you doing here?" asked Itachi.

"I'm looking for Himawari, is she here?" asked Kakashi.

"No, last time I saw her was when I got Sasuke from the academy, she was on the roof" said Itachi.

Kakashi looked up to the sky and saw the full moon and smacked himself on the forehead, "Thanks Itachi" said Kakashi before he leaped onto the rooftops towards the academy.

He found her about five minutes later lying atop the academy rooftop with Kurama's chakra surrounding her.

"I still don't understand why the Kyuubi protect her so much" he thought as he picked her up and brought her home.

* * *

Today was Himawari's birthday, Kakashi had thrown her a small party inviting a few of her fellow classmates at the academy and a few others.

Sakura reluctantly came with her mother.

Ino came because her mother and father wanted to come and closed down the flower shop much to her dismay.

A rather chubby boy (chubby, not fat remember the golden rule) named choji and his parents came with an ass-load of food and drinks.

Shikamaru Nara and his dad Shikaku also reluctantly came because they didn't want to face the wrath that was Yoshino Nara.

Hinata, one of the only girls remotely happy to see Himawari had also shown up with her sister Hanabi and father Haishi Hyuuga.

Despite what many peope believed Haishi was in fact very fond of Himawari due to the fact that she brought out the best in Hinata.

One of Kakashi's rivals, my good if you put Maito Gai and Freddy Kruger in a room together for five minute Freddy would have slit his own throat not because of the tight spandex but because of how goddamned annoying Gai was.

He brought along his genin team of Tenten Higurashi, Neji Hyuuga, and his own Mini-me Rock lee.

Anko Mitarashi also came by with a case of sake.

All of a sudden bloodcurdling scream was what everyone heard, why because Kiba once again had cupped a feel on Himawari, no one had understood why Kiba subjected himself to the wrath of the 'baddest chick in the academy' (is what the kids at the academy would say). Kiba was currently rolling on the ground nursing his junk and his mother Tsume and sister Hana were currently lauging at his pain. Himawari's face was like a tomato and Kakashi was currently being restrained by Itachi and Maito Gai. "Let me at that little motherfucker, I'll snap his goddamned neck!" yelled Kakashi.

"Kakashi it most un-youthful to-"

"Gai shut the fuck up, I don't wanna hear your youth bullshit now let me go so I can shove a chidori up his ass" said Kakashi interrupting Gai.

"Kakashi even though as much as I'd like him under a tsukuyomi right now we can't hurt him" said Itachi, "Besides I don't think Hima-chan would like to see you in jail on her special day now would she?".

"I guess you're right" said Kakashi.

"Of course I'm right, I'm Itachi fuckin' Uchiha" said Itachi with a smirk.

"Hey I thought that you were the one Uchiha who didn't inherit that arrogance?" asked Kakashi.

"Whoever told you that is a liar, I'm just a hell of a lot less of a prick than the others were" said Itachi.

"Wait a minute Hima-chan?" Kakashi's lone eye glared at Itachi.

"Don't worry I can keep myself in check, besides I have to wait till she's chunin anyway" said Itachi.

"I'm not worried about you, what I'm worried about is if you take her out and she gets alcohol into her system" said Kakashi.

"Why, doesn't the Kyuubi's chakra filter it out?" asked Itachi.

"No and I think it does that just to spite me, her mother wasn't a drinker either, one sip and she'd nearly destroyed the Golden Dragon, If I'm right Himawari has inherited Kushina-sama's non-existent acohol tolerance " said Kakashi.

"Well I think we should top her form drinking it right now" said Itachi.

Himawari was currently reaching for an unmarked bottle not knowing it was sake, Kakashi's cry of "No Himawari! " was on deaf ears as she downed the sake.

"Pphbbtt! What the fuck is this- uhhh ohhh mmmmm" Himawari immediately fell face first into the ground.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT, FUCK, GODAMN IT ALL!" yelled Kakashi.

Himawari quickly stood up "Why is it so hot out here" she uttred as she took of her orange jacket showing her black tank top, which also showed everyone why Kiba liked to subject himself to such torture, it was worth the pain, they thought.

"Hey what are you looking at fatass" said Himawari to an unsuspecting Choji Akimichi which made him very very angry.

"Wait-wait-wait Choji she drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing" said a rather energetic Shikamaru.

"What is she doing drunk, this is an alcohol free party?" said Sakura.

"It seems that Anko-san didn't get the memo and brought a case of sake" said Ino.

Everyone looked at Anko with a glare while she smiled scratching the back of her head "Sorry everyone" she said.

"Oi tubby, you didn't answer me who the fuck were you looking at?" asked Himawari.

"Shut up Himawari!" yelled Sakura.

"What you wanna go you fucking pink haired troll?" said Himawari activating her blood driver.

"Oh shit, Gai, Itachi we have to get her out of here now" said Kakashi.

* * *

TBC


	3. Platoons and Revelations

So I am like so fuckin glad that Rachel woke up, but sad because her girlfriends kicked my ass thinking I had something to do with it. Them damn doctors didn't know what the hell they were talking about; out for a month and a half, I'm so glad I listened to my mother, she's gets this feeling that something is going to happen, and when something happens its EXACTLY WHAT SHE SAID WOULD HAPPEN! Well, I'm gonna go see her tomorrow so she and her friends can kick my ass again.

So I've changed my mind about how Himawari's blood eye looks, it will be the one on the new book cover.

* * *

_"I'm not worried about you, what I'm worried about is if you take her out and she gets alcohol into her system" said Kakashi._

_"Why, doesn't the Kyuubi's chakra filter it out?" asked Itachi._

_"No and I think it does that just to spite me, her mother wasn't a drinker either, one sip and she'd nearly destroyed the Golden Dragon, If I'm right Himawari has inherited Kushina-sama's non-existent acohol tolerance " said Kakashi._

_"Well I think we should top her form drinking it right now" said Itachi._

_Himawari was currently reaching for an unmarked bottle not knowing it was sake, Kakashi's cry of "No Himawari! " was on deaf ears as she downed the sake._

_"Pphbbtt! What the fuck is this- uhhh ohhh mmmmm" Himawari immediately fell face first into the ground._

_"DAMN IT DAMN IT, FUCK, GODAMN IT ALL!" yelled Kakashi._

_Himawari quickly stood up "Why is it so hot out here" she uttred as she took of her orange jacket showing her black tank top, which also showed everyone why Kiba liked to subject himself to such torture, it was worth the pain, they thought._

_"Hey what are you looking at fatass" said Himawari to an unsuspecting Choji Akimichi which made him very very angry._

_"Wait-wait-wait Choji she's drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing" said a rather energetic Shikamaru._

_"What is she doing drunk, this is an alcohol free party?" said Sakura._

_"It seems that Anko-san didn't get the memo and brought a case of sake" said Ino._

_Everyone looked at Anko with a glare while she smiled scratching the back of her head "Sorry everyone" she said._

_"Oi tubby, you didn't answer me who the fuck were you looking at?" asked Himawari._

_"Shut up Himawari!" yelled Sakura._

_"What you wanna go you fucking pink haired troll?" said Himawari activating her blood driver._

_"Oh shit, Gai, Itachi we have to get her out of here now" said Kakashi._

* * *

Platoons and Revelation

She felt awful about the thing she said to Choji and the others, even though Kakashi had told her that they knew what had happened but she still took it upon herself to formally apologize.

The families really didn't think much of the incident and didn't blame her for anything so they were surprised.

Kurama chuckled at this; this girl was too good for her own good, even if she had merged with her inner vampire.

The Chi Doraibaha (Blood Driver) was a little different for all Uzumaki. Each one ha their own type of devil, demon, or some kind of supernatural creature, Himawari just so happened to have had an inner vampire but not just any kind though. She wasn't vulnerable to sunlight, or all that other stuff that vampires are affected by, yeah she feasted on blood but that's never happened yet and Kurama was happy for it.

Speaking of blood it wasn't just a source of food, there was a reason the bloodline was called what it is. (no more spoilers for you)

Two months later

"This year the Hokage has decided make modifications to teams, ten of you will be put into a platoon that consists of 10 genin, three Jonin, and one Tokubetsu Jonin. Groups of three will be trained by one of the normal jonin while one by the Tokubetsu.

"Platoon #1 will consist of Jin Kisaragi, Kyoshiro Mibu, Angela Strraughend, Natasha Borzenkova, Layfon Alseif, Kazuma Yagami, Erza Scarlet, Erza Knightwalker, Alan Walker, and Kyo Kusanagi. Your Jonin senseis are Genma Shiranui, Frantz Kruger, Roselle Vergerius, and Meilin Chen as the Tokubetsu.

Platoon #2 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Arashi Kazama, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, and Himawari Uzumaki. Your Jonin senseis are Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sorutobi, Kakashi Hatake, and Tokubetsu Jonin Anko Mitarashi.

I am proud to have been your sensei and I hope you all become great ninja" said Iruka before he left the classroom.

"Damn, I feel bad for you Platoon 1" said Himawari.

"And why is that?"asked one of the three redheads; Angela.

"Well you have Frantz-kun, Roselle-chan, and Meilin-chan. I personally know all of them, Rosell-chan is well how can I put this, her personality is lazier than Shikamaru and way she dresses, well let's just say the guys in your platoon are gonna have a hard time keeping their red blood cell count up so snuff, Meilin-chan well let's just say you don't ever want to get into a fist fight with her. Frantz-kun is, well I'm not so sure about him, I know a lot about him and all but I just can't say anything, you'll have to find out for yourselves, Oh yeah Ibiki of the Torture and Interrogation department, you guys know about him right?" asked Himawari. They all nodded.

"Well he's absolutely terrified of Frantz-kun" said Himawari which made platoon 1 pale.

"Well thanks for telling them about us Hima-chan but we'll take it from here" Said a feminine voice.

Everyone looked at the classroom door and just as Himawari said the boys passed out with a nosebleed except shino who's glasses fell off showing his widened eyes.

"Well at least I know now whose ass to kick when they wake up" said Himawari.

* * *

After a while Platoon 2's sense's arrived noticing all the blood on the floor, Kakashi noticed the hunger Himawari's eyes he knew that she wouldn't hurt anyone but it was getting to a point where it was getting sad, she had been getting paler and paler each day. The other jonin noticed this as well but they didn't know the situation and quickly disregarded it.

"So, what's with all the blood on the floor?" asked Kurenai.

"Do you all know of Roselle Vergerius?"asked Himawari.

"Of course we know who she is" said Anko.

"Well she was wearing her normal attire instead of her jonin attire and certain people succumbed to their inner pervert and passed out. Can we get out of her please, the smell of blood is getting to me?" asked Himawari as her skin seemed to get even paler.

They were all on the roof introducing themselves to each other

My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and dislike many things as well, my hobbies are none of your business, my dream; well I don't have on right about now" said Kakashi.

"Bullshit! His name is Kakashi Hatake, he likes his younger sister who is yours truly, porn and training, he dislikes anyone who talks bad about the Icha Icha series and people who can't tell the difference between a Kunai and the scroll it's sealed in,his hobbies are reading Icha Icha and going for walks his dream is to star in a p- mmmhm mhhmm" Himawari said before being muffled by Kakashi.

"Alright that is enough about me" said Kakashi who motioned towards the next jonin.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like reading, hanging out with friends and genjutsu, I dislike perverts, rapists and people who juge others based in their pasts, my hobbies are gardening and other things I rather not say" said Kurenai.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi and that's all I feel comfortable telling you all right now" said Asuma.

Himawari was about to say something but then felt KI directed at her from Asuma told her not to.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi I like snakes and cute little furry animals like tigers and cougars; I dislike rapists, open perverts, people who blame others for someone else's actions, my hobbies are eating dango, pissing off Ibiki over at T&I and smashing mailboxes" said Anko.

"Well now it's your turn, Blondie you're up" said Kakashi.

"Well my name is Ino Yamanaka, I like…, I dislike the drunk and Forehead, my hobbies are gardening and practicing my clan's techniques, my dream is to become an accomplished and well respected Kunoichi" said Ino.

'Well that was interesting' thought Asuma.

"Hey I personally came to your house and apologized, besides how was I to know it was sake?" said Himawari.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like cloud watching, it is too troublesome to dislike something, my hobbies are cloud watching and sleeping, my dream is too troublesome to explain" said Shikamaru which resulted in everyone else sweat dropping.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi, I like my friends, my family, and barbecue, I dislike anyone who makes fun of my weight, my dream is to be a good clan head" said Chouji.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like ... (looks at Sasuke), I dislike Himawari-baka and Ino-pig, my hobby is (look at Sasuke), my dream is to … (looks at Sasuke and blushes)

'We've got a lot of work ahead of us' thought the jounin.

My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like my dog Akamaru, pretty girls, and training, I dislike people who look down at my clan because we look different, my hobbie's are training and helping out with the dog at my clan's kennels, my dream is to become a good leader for my clan".

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs, I dislike people who kill bugs, my hobby is finding different species of bugs, and my dream is to become a good clan head".

"My name is Arashi Kazama, I like ramen, I dislike the time it takes for instant ramen to cook, my hobby is training, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage"

"My Nam is Hinata Hyuuga, I like cinnamon buns and my little sister Hanabi, I dislike the isolationism in my clan, my hobby is training in Jyuuken, and my dream is to bring both branches of my clan together".

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like many things and dislike many things as well, my hobbies are training and spending as much time as I can with what's left of my family, my dream is to restore my clan and keep it from overwhelming itself with power".

"My name is Himawari Uzumaki, I like dango, my nii-san, training, helping out the kids in the orphanage and gardening, I dislike those who look down on me because of something I had no control over, people who touch what they cannot have (glares at Kiba) and open perverts, My dream is to become the greatest Kunoichi in the world so I can protect those that I care about".

"What happened to wanting to be Hokage?" asked Asuma.

"My accident two years ago told me many that the people of this village hate me, and why would I want to lead a village that hates and disrespects me in such a way? So I said to hell with Hokage, I don't care if they don't like or respect me, I will become the greatest kunoichi this world has ever seen" replied Himawari.

"What accident?" was the question many of the genin asked each other.

"It's not something me, Kakashi-nii or any of the Jonin here like to talk about but you're my teammates so I should tell you" said Himawari.

_Flashback_

_Himawari was currently leaving the Dango shop with a large bag of dango for herself and Kakashi, when she had decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway, she ended up in apart off town that she wasn't familiar with, it wa the upper class part of the village, she asked for she looked around for the Hokage tower as she could knew her way home from there, ash she ran towards the Hokage tower she accidentally bumped into an old lady an knocked her down. "Oh I am sorry, let me help you" she said as she helped up the old woman, being the nice girl she was, she offer to walk the old woman to her house which the woman obliged to. After bringing the old woman home she realized that she was just around the block from her and Kakashi's house. By this time it had gotten dark and the drunks were out on the street, as she walked she was grabbed by the arm by someone, dropping the dango and before she could say anything was stabbed in the left side of chest and kicked to the ground. "Thanks for the dango you little demon whore" the villager said before stomping his foot on the knife driving it into her left lung and left leaving her to drown her own blood. _

_Flashback over_

"Damn, that's terrible. But how are you still alive?" asked Shikamaru.

"I have a bloodline that was thought to be extinct with the purge of my clan, the Uzumaki. It's called the Chi Doraibaha, it initially activated when my life was in danger and I merge with my inner demon, every Uzumaki has an inner demon or devil, my mother Kushina Uzumaki had a Valkyrie, the Valkyrie was known as the chooser of who dies and wins in battle which is why my mother never lost a comrade during a mission, she was known as the Crimson Valkyrie of Konoha, she also had a special affinity called Chishioton, similar to Koton but instead of steel he could make constructs out of blood including weapons" said Himawari.

"So you have an inner Valkyrie?" asked Hinata.

"This is where you all have to promise not to think less of me, I will not tell you what I have unless you give me your word that you won't think any differently about me than you already do" said Himawari.

After about five minutes they all agreed to her condition.

"I have an inner vampire" said Himawari.

Everyone besides Kakashi was shocked and didn't really know what to say.

"I know this is a shocker to everyone which I why I'm going to tell you that everyone will be safe, the Hokage and the Ninja Council already know about this" said Kakashi.

"Well that's actually surprising, you've been able to hold it for two years and there have been no incidents?" asked Kurenai.

Himawari nodded, "Yeah, the hospital supplies me with plasma pills so I don't have that craving, the only side effect is that my skin

pales if I don't have blood" said Himawari.

"So you're a vampire?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but it's alright, I mean I'm not the only vampire in Konoha. I won't tell you who is because that would be disrespectful to them. Vampires aren't those monsters you see in the movies, we're normal people with bloodlines that change our genetic make-up, I drink blood because my body doesn't always take the nutrients from food and put them into my bloodstream, which means I cannot create my own blood plasma and I have to get it from other sources. Without it my immune system could possibly fail and I could die. There have been cases where people have become vampires because of another's bite but that isn't the case with me, if I bite someone, they'll most likely be a little weak in the knees but otherwise just fine, those that turn others are known as giving vampires, their bodies produce too much blood and plasma that they have to empty themselves before they have an explosive nose bleed that can last for about five to ten minutes" said Himawari.

After Himawari's explanation everyone calmed down.

"So you guys have any questions for me?" asked Himawari."

"Well since we've cleared all that up, everyone go home and prepare for your genin exam tomorrow" said Kakashi.

"But we already took the exam Kakashi sensei" said Sakura".

"That was just to see if you could qualify for genin" said Kakashi before he and the rest of the jonin disappeared via shunshin.

Can you guys guess where the characters who are the genin from platoon 1 and the 2 jonin and tokubetsu are from?

Platoon 1's Sensei's Link on profile

There are other abilities of Chi Doraibaha that will be revealed later


	4. AN: About Rachel

Rachel, the co-writer for some of my other stories, know that she's made a full recovery but may not be writing fanfics anymore, if that is the case than many of my fanfic will be removed, such as Trust, An Archangel's Legacy, Kitsune WTF, Twisted and Chi no Hime. I've talked with her and convinced her to keep writing if he gets at least 50 users to vote in a poll that she should keep writing.


	5. AN

Hey guys, AWOL here, otherwise known as Rachel, so I have just found out that Shinigami (Haru) has an unhealthy obsession with Linkin Park and Awolnation, so he may not update for a while.

Anyways we have opened up a forum called Custom Kekkei Genkai Database where you all are free to make up your own Kekkei Genkai whether it's body based, chakra based, spiritual, or doujutsu.

By the way I am currently writing new chapter's for Son of the Kyuubi and Alucard: The No Life King which should roll out within the next two weeks. And about Alucard's (Naruto's) paring, I really don't know.


	6. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

Unfortunately I will not be uploading new chapters for a while, I learned just yesterday someone very important to me passed away yesterday so AWOL will be taking over.

Thank you for those who understand and others can go somewhere


End file.
